bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Type
METAL TYPE ''' '''Control Metal: Works as the Telekinesis spell, but only effects metal objects or things made mostly of metal (Such as a sword or a car). There is no maximum weight that can be carried. Metal being controlled always counts as dense for the violent thrust option. As long as your Zanpakutou is active, you are considered to be concentrating on this effect. If you use the Violent Thrust option, you may resume control metal on your next round as a move action. The maximum damage that can be dealt by the violent thrust option is 15d6. You use your spellscore modifier to determine effects of telekinesis. May be taken multiple times to either double the weight of metal being carried each time (In this case, a doubling of a doubling is not a tripling as normal. It is a true doubling (IE x2 becomes x4, x4 becomes x8 etc)) or to add 1d6 damage to the damage cap. Iron Wall: Requires Control Metal to take. This allows the zanpakutou to create up to a 40-foot long, 10-foot high, 5-foot thick iron wall which can be placed anywhere within 100 feet of the wielder as a standard action. This wall is inscribed with magic runes that deal your Zanpakutou damage to anyone who touches the wall. You can choose not to deal this damage. The wall lasts for 3 rounds, and the zanpakutou may not be used during the time the wall lingers, although it can be dismissed voluntarily as a free action. It can be taken multiple times; it increases either the possible length of the wall by 20 feet, the duration by 3 rounds the possible width of the wall by 5 feet, or the possible height by 10 feet. Iron Cage Requires Control Metal and Iron Wall to take. This allows your Zanpakutou to create a 10 foot tall by 10 foot wide by 10 foot high iron cage anywhere within medium (100ft + 10ft/level) Range. If something is larger than the dimensions of the cage created the ability fails but the action is still used. The cage lasts as long as your wall normally would and your Zanpakutou is not available to you to use while the cage is in effect. This may be taken multiple times to increase the dimensions of this cage by 5 feet. Improved Iron Cage Your cage now deals it's damage to anyone inside that touches one of the sides. Those standing on air are not effected. Iron in the Blood Requires three Metal Type abilities to take. This allows you to make a ranged touch attack versus a target to deal 2d6 damage to that target that ignores damage reduction as you literally rip the iron from their blood out of them. May be taken multiple times to increase the damage by 1d6. Improved Iron in the Blood: Requires Iron in the Blood to take. This allows you to apply your Control Metal to the body of any being that has blood (this includes Shinigami and Hollows). Must make a fortitude save to resist (constitution based). If this ability is used with the Shape Metal ability, it deals 2d6 damage to the target that cannot be overcome with Damage Reduction and deals 1 Con damage (Fortitude save negates the con damage) Shape Metal: This requires Control Metal to take. You may shape the metal you have under your control into any shape you can imagine. This can include weapons that are made of metal, which deal their normal damage, and objects. Objects and weapons created by this power are permanent unless reshaped. Objects and Weapons created with this ability are normal everyday objects without any magical or zanpakutou properties. You cannot create anything that isn't fully made of metal with this ability. Attended objects and intelligent objects gain a fortitude save to resist this effect (Constitution Based). Zanpakutou affected by this power reform as normal. Create Metal: Requires Control Metal to take. This allows you to convert 50lbs of dirt, clay or stone into 25lbs of metal. This may be taken multiple times to allow the creation of 25lbs more metal by converting it from 50 more lbs of earth. Converting in this manner is a full round action. Sense Metal: You sense all metal within the maximum distance you can normally sense reiatsu. May be taken multiple times. Each time it's taken double the distance you can sense metal. Requires a Sense Motive check to estimate distance. Shielding Metal: Requires Control Metal to take. This allows you to create a skin tight suit of metal that grants you +3 natural armor that lasts until your zanpakutou is sealed or you are unconscious or die.. This may be taken multiple times to increase the natural armor by an additional +3. Activating this is a move action. Field of Blades: Requires Control Metal and Create Metal to take. Using 50lbs of metal you set up a field of blades around you in a 10 foot area. Anyone entering the field has their speed halved and takes 4d6 damage. This damage is only dealt once per entrance into the field of blades. Should they exit and then enter again, they take the damage once again. Anyone already within 10 feet of you when you use this ability gains a reflex saving throw for half damage. This field lasts for 3 rounds. This ability can be taken multiple times. Each time it is taken either increase the area of the burst by 10 feet, the rounds it lasts by 3 rounds or the damage it deals by 2d6. Iron Body Requires 5 Metal type abilities to take. This ability transforms your body into living iron for a number of rounds equal to 3 + Spellscore modifier. This transformation grants you several powerful resistances and abilities. Activating this ability is a standard action that does not cause an attack of opportunity. You gain damage reduction +1/- per Metal type ability you possess. You are immune to blindness, critical hits, ability score damage, deafness, disease, drowning, electricity, poison, stunning, and all kido or attacks that affect your physiology or respiration, because you have no physiology or respiration while this spell is in effect. You take only half damage from acid and fire of all kinds. You gain a +6 enhancement bonus to your Strength score, but you take a -6 penalty to Dexterity as well (to a minimum Dexterity score of 1), and your speed is reduced to half normal. You have a -8 armor check penalty, just as if you were clad in full plate armor. You cannot drink or play wind instruments. While this ability is active, all your attacks are considered one size category larger than normal (1d6 becomes 1d8, 1d8 becomes 2d6). Your weight increases by a factor of ten, causing you to sink in water like a stone. However, you could survive the crushing pressure and lack of air at the bottom of the ocean—at least until the spell duration expires. Bestow Iron Body This works exactly like Iron Body, except you may bestow the benefits on another being you touch with your Zanpakutou instead of yourself. This may be taken multiple times to increase the number of recipients by one. Repel Metal This requires 3 Metal abilities to take. This ability creates waves of invisible and intangible energy that roll forth from you in a 60 foot line. All metal objects in the path of the ability are pushed away from you to the limit of the range. Fixed metal objects larger than 3 inches in diameter and loose objects weighing more than 500 pounds are not affected. Anything else, including animated objects, small boulders, and creatures in metal armor, moves back. Fixed objects 3 inches in diameter or smaller bend or break, and the pieces move with the wave of energy. Objects affected by the spell are repelled at the rate of 40 feet per round. Objects such as metal armor, swords, and the like are pushed back, dragging their bearers with them. The waves of energy continue to sweep down the set path for the ability’s duration of one round per character level. After you've used the ability, the path is set, and you can then do other things or go elsewhere without affecting the ability’s power. This ability takes a standard action to use and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. This may be taken multiple times to increase the line length by 20 feet. Attract Metal This requires 3 Metal abilities to take. This is the opposite power of Repel Metal in all ways except that the duration of the ability is instantaneous and it still emminates in a 60 foot line. The metal does not harm the user of this ability if it is attracted in this fashion. Targets get a fortitude save (Constitution based) to resist the effects, if they fail the save, they are flatfooted the turn after they are attracted. Can be taken multiple times to increase the line length by 20 feet. Repel Cone: This requires Repel Metal to take. This is identical to Repel Metal except it effects a 30 foot cone instead of a 60 foot line. This may be taken multiple times to increase the cone length by 10 feet. You may still use the line effect if you so choose. Attract Cone: This requires Attract Metal to take. This is identical to Attract Metal except it effects a 30 foot cone instead of a 60 foot line. This may be taken multiple times to increase the cone length by 10 feet. You may still use the line effect if you so choose. Metallic Shield: Requires Repel Metal to take. Your repel metal becomes a 20 foot burst centered on you instead of a 60 foot line. You may take this multiple times to increase the area by 10 feet. This effect last 3 + Constitution Modifier in rounds before expiring and having to be reset. Using this option is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You may still use the effect as a line if you so choose.